In the scope of stable installations and more particularly sheds, it is common to use panels to delimit spaces.
Pieces, which are coupled in pairs in the edges of the panels, are used for the connection between panels. There are male pieces which have coupling protrusions and female pieces which have coupling holes such that by conveniently coupling these pieces in the adjacent edges of two panels, it is possible to engage the coupling protrusions into the coupling holes and thus to articulatedly connect the panels.
The engagement is produced with a relative movement between the pieces and as the pieces are coupled to the panels it is therefore necessary to produce a relative movement between the panels.
More specifically, the pieces are adapted so that, being coupled to the panels, this relative movement is in a vertical direction. Consequently, in order to engage or disengage the pieces, it is necessary to raise one of the two panels.
It is of interest that in order to reduce the separation between the panels connected in this way, the coupling protrusions or the coupling holes are located in grooves formed into the edge of the panels.
A solution is specifically known that comprises two female pieces coupled to the edge of a panel and each one provided with an arm which extends from the edge of the panel with a coupling hole at the end thereof; and two male pieces which are coupled to two grooves made in the edge of another adjacent panel and which each comprise a straight coupling protrusion which is projected upwards from the lower face of the groove. In order to connect the panels, it is necessary to raise the panel which has the female pieces and bring it closer to the panel which has the male pieces until the arms of the female pieces coupled in the grooves of the panel with the male pieces are introduced and allowing the first to fall when the coupling holes are arranged axially aligned with the coupling protrusions. In order to avoid the disconnection between panels, the female pieces have a retaining pin which can be arranged, actuated by a lever, from the edge of a panel and introduced into the groove of the adjacent panel. In these circumstances, the panel with the female pieces cannot be elevated in order to disengage the retaining protrusions of the pieces coupled to the adjacent panel due to mechanical stop of this retaining pin against the upper wall of the groove.
A drawback associated with this solution is that the panel where the female piece is coupled with the pin has to the removed in order to house the pin and especially so that the lever can extend from the retaining pin, located in the plane of the panel to the exterior.
In addition, the female pieces have a hollow which fits into the removed part of the panel with sufficient width so as to allow the lever to be able to be actuated in the direction of longitudinal displacement of the retaining pin, but also to rotate until it adopts a horizontal position such that it can be pulled in order to raise the associated panel during the engaging and disengaging operations. This hollow is, however, an undesired source of dirt since it is a hollow which can accumulate dust, grease and other debris. Furthermore, the installer must carry out a removal or perforation operation on the panel in order to receive the hollow of the piece and this can cause an incorrect installation of the kit.
Lastly, with the panel with the female pieces supporting weight, it is not easy to fit the coupling holes into the coupling protrusions of the male pieces coupled to the adjacent panel. Consequently, the connection and disconnection operation becomes too difficult.
A kit of pieces which resolves these drawbacks is an objective of the invention.